Heroes's Legion
by VooDoo Dollie
Summary: First fic, R&R. Read to find out what happens to Percy at the Roman Camp...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He opened his eyes, he was laid down on the ground on his back. He was laying down with his legs crossed and his arms at his side. Why is he here?

He shifted, broken twigs and smooth stones dug gently into his back telling him is alive and not dead. He groaned and sat up, the small buzzing his head increase, soon his head was spinning and everything around him was flying around him in a mix of trees and dirt.

Closing his eyes he laid down once again, the buzzing died down as his rested on the ground. He didn't know how long he had been lying here and wasn't sure why he was lying here.

Sighing he sat up once again, this time the ringing didn't hit him again. Instead nausea hit him and it hit him hard.

Rushing to a bush, he bent over. His body racked with each time the vomit left his body. Once done he wiped his mouth, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He tried to think straight, but his mind was clouded.

He closed his eyes once more and tried to think of his next move. But all that came to mind was his name.

Wait he didn't even know his name. Why hadn't he thought of this early?

Groaning he got up and scanned the area. He was in seclusive part of trees. Surrounding him were endlessly tall trees like pines, but not pines at the same time. These trees seemed to shift and move like something or some_one _was living in these trees.

He gulped and stepped towards the nearest tree, which happened to be the healthiest shade of green of the bunch. He cocked his head to the left in confusion as a girl's giggle drifted happily through the silent air. He reached forward and tapped the tree, and to his surprise and a cry of outrage came from the smaller tree.

Stumbling back, blindly. A girl around sixteen, yet again he was surprised he didn't even know his age. She had long, flowing amber hair that gently ran it's course to her petite waist. She was a pale mint green, big almond shaped eyes shone a deep moss green. She was wearing a dark green chiton, brown sandals. She had elf like ears, and high structured cheek bones.

For a girl who just came out a tree and had branches with a few leaves attached to her hair and legs, she was very pretty.

"_Who are you young hero_?" She spoke, her voice sounded like a it was made of gentle blowing wind. He found himself relaxing into her gentle and kind voice. He racked his memory for a name, Grover? No, that definitely it's not his. Nico? Closer, but still no dice. Luke? Again no. Percy? That sounded familiar. Yes, yes his name is Percy.

"My name is Percy." He said. Percy felt the wind pick up, the branches and leaves rustled like electricity ran through them animating them. Even the tree girl seemed startled and nervous.

"_Come, young hero._" Her voice barely audible. Which that she turned sending fallen leaves flying. Percy looked around to see shimmering faces etched in the trees. Unlike the girl, these faces were definitely women's faces. Much older than the girl. The women's faces either displayed the look of fear, anger, nervousness.

Percy gulped before following the tree girl. After tripping up several times on stray roots and branches. They came to a clearing, the trees drew back into the depths of the shadows. He looked around to see an entrance to a cave. A single flame flickered casting shadows on the steel grey walls. The shadows danced around showing fights. A girl with a bow and arrow raced across the cave wall, chased by two other people. One with a sword and the other with a knife that vaguely familiar. Percy looked back to where the girl had stood to find she had vanished. Most likely to her tree, he looked around wondering what to do next.

What felt like years, he stood there unsure of what to do. Swallowing nerves he walked towards the cave.

Inside he saw, a bed made of rock covered by a leopard print blanket next to it was a girl around sixteen with long black hair and pale skin. She was dressed in a purple top and grey shorts. It the middle of the cave was a dwindling fire, the girl shifted in her sleep. She whimpered something about a guy named Jason. The girl's eyebrows drew together in her sleep, she shifted more violently now. Percy looked around wondering what to do.

_Leave her, Greek. She will be fine. Just a nasty fight with a fellow warrior, Young Pup. _He jumped at the sound of the voice.

His sea green eyes caught sight of a wolf. Not the average wolf, but a pure white with silver eyes flecked with gold and about half the size of a Land Rover.

Great knew about Land Rovers, but not anything useless about himself!

"Sorry, what?" Percy said. First he was called a '_Young Hero_' by that tree girl and now a giant wolf called him a '_Young Pup_' what's with these nicknames? And what did the wolf mean by Greek.

_She will be fine I assure you. Pup what is your name? _She – at least he thinks it is s she wolf and he wasn't about to ask - growled without actually opening her mouth.

"Percy." Percy said questioningly.

_Yes and your last name?_

"I don't know."

_You don't know? How don't you know your own last name? _She mused, her left ear was bent down, her mouth formed a wolfish smile as she cocked her head to the right. He shook his head sending black hair flying. Stepping back he found himself pressed the wall of the cave. The walls were spinning.

His vision clouded and blurred till he was stood on a emerald green hill. He was stood next to a few other people.

Three girls and two boys. Two girls on the right had their arms folded and were scolding the two boys while the third girl watched them, amused.

The first boy had golden blonde hair that shone like the sun, his eyes were sky blue and reminded him of someone. They watched everything carefully and sharply like a hawk. He was dressed with a pair of jeans and a white top, he had a golden coin in his clenched fist. He kept turning around like he was itching to flip it into the air.

The other boy had curly dark hair, he looked like a cheeky Latino Santa's Elf. Like the other boy he too was fiddling with something, screws. He kept pulling and putting things from a giant utility belt, he was dressed in an oil and burnt jumpsuit with an bright orange top underneath that showed no stains on it.

The first girl was a curly blonde girl with sharp, stormy grey eyes and a deep tan. She looked like a perfect stereotype Californian girl, but her eyes ruined the image. She was wearing a bright orange top - with writing that he couldn't see due to her crossed arms – like the other girl and the Latino Elf boy. White shorts showed off two long, tanned legs with tense muscles. She, like the two other girls was built with a lean and athletic build.

The second girl was dressed in a simple orange top and jeans shorts, but she managed to make them look like a designer clothes fresh off a catwalk. With her shoulder length, choppy brown hair and braids with multi coloured beads running down the sides of her hair and ever changing eye colour moss green, ocean blue, sparkly hazel and warm brown. She was definitely beautiful.

And finally the third girl who seemed to be amused by the whole situation.

She had jet black hair that fell to her shoulders in gelled spikes. Electric blue eyes, like the first boy, were hidden under her dark fringe. She was wearing ripped, black skinny jeans, combat boots and a white top and a silver parka. She had a silver tiara like a halo resting in a nest of pitch black hair. Near her side were two hunting knifes, a bow and lots of arrows.

All five were now sending glares to forwards each other.

"Why can't we go?" Santa's Latino Elf growled in a not cheery elf voice. The blonde guy next to his nodded his head fiercely before flipping a golden coin, as soon as it landed in his hand turned into a golden sword. The other guy pulled out a giant hammer out his belt, which made Percy question the size of the belt.

"Because Leo, _Jason _here doesn't know anything." The brunette girl growled, venom clearly sown into the name Jason. Instantly the punk girl jumped to his rescue. Her electric blue eyes silenced the two girls snickering and sneering.

"Watch it Beauty Queen, we wouldn't want that pretty little face of ours to get messed up, now would we?" She threatened, the boy who shared the same eye colour tensed when she said that, but he stand put with a fierce glare in place, his sky blue eyes grew dark. Much like the sea in a strom.

"Thalia!" The blonde girl objected as the brunette stumbled back, clearly shocked and scared by the punk girl's threats. Electric blue met stormy grey as a stare off began.

"ENOUGH!" A strong man's voice yelled at the five startled teens, behind him were dons of people in same outfit as the girl Thalia. Surrounding them were teenagers in orange tops like the other three. Percy felt the girl Thalia's eyes land on him.

"Percy...?" She whispered as her eyes grew wide, before he vanished completely.

He nearly fell flat on his face, when his knees buckled. His two strong and tanned arms shot out and steadied himself.

_Hazel take this young pup to a guest room in the headquarters. _Lupa howled. Reappearing from outside the tree girl drifted in. Her amber hair blow gently giving the impression of wind. Percy darted around the threatening wolf and towards Hazel. The girl smiled warmly, if not nervously at him. Percy dismissed the smile and followed the tree girl.

"So you are a...?" He trailed off.

"_I'm a wood nymph. My name is Hazel Nut._" Hazel Nut?

"Hazel Nut? What kind of-"

"_Please don't young hero. I have many heroes make fun of my name._" She whispered. Her moss green eyes were to close to tears.

Guilt filled him, the rest of the journey was made in awkward silence. Percy stood outside and stared at the giant building in awe. It was giant, with ten columns at the front. Parts of the building were crumbling, but in all it was outstanding.

In the middle of the grass were twelve statues. The various statues were roughly ten feet tall, apart from three at the front which were fifteen and the one woman near the three was about twelve feet tall. Some in colour and some were the the colour of beige, the three in the front were in full blown colour.

In the middle was man with stony grey, streaked with black hair and beard. He was wearing a look with stern hatred, he was wearing a sky blue Roman toga. In his hand was a lightning bolt and in the other was an eagle. Zeus, Lord of Sky. King of the Gods.

The one on his left was a man with oil black hair, black eyes and olive coloured skin. He was was wearing the same look as the middle one, but this one's expression was different in a way. He was dressed in a dark grey Roman toga, with a helm that radiated power and fright. Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Gods of the Dead.

And the other man on the right was wearing a ocean blue Roman toga. In his hand was a trident, he had jet black hair. Sea green eyes and was fairly tan. Unlike the other two he had a smile on his face. Posiden, Lord of the Sea. God of the Sea and Storms.

Percy over looked the others till his eyes landed on a woman. She had auburn coloured hair and eyes as silvery as the moon. She was incredibly beautiful. Like the others she was dress in a Roman Toga. In her hand was a bow that looked suspiciously like a crescent moon. He had a feeling this was Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon.

Suddenly time slowed down to a stop. He turned to face Hazel, but the nymph was frozen. Her mouth was stuck in a smile, her feet planted firmly on the ground. The air grew colder and mist surrounded the feet of the Goddess.

Stepping out the shadow, much like Hazel did with her tree. As same as the statue, Artemis stepped out the statue. Her bow in her hand and her arrow in a holder on her back. Her auburn hair was tied back in a plait. Her eyes calculating and disproving, but hidden under that was warmth.

"_Peruses Jackson. You must help me. Free me._" The Goddess spoke. He gulped. Wait his name was Peruses, what kind of name is that?

"Ummm Artemis not to be rude, but why can't you free yourself?" Percy asked. Can't a immortal and all powerful Goddess free herself?

"_Young Hero, I am in my Roman form. So you must call me Diana. And I can't. Not once part of my essence is caught._" She spoke wisely. Percy nodded. "_Free me, young hero, free me_."

With that everything returned to normal. Like someone had pressed fast forward, time hit Percy. Knocking him, spots danced in his vision. He groaned before dropping to his knees, then falling flat on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hazel screamed rushing forward to him. Her hand wrapped around his arms pulling him up. With a quick glance around, she turned him so he was on his back. Quickly the nymph ran to get help.

Hazel ran past the buildings, with each step she took the worse Percy's state got. The wood nymph tore through the grounds. Her mint green chiton getting caught in her sandals. Twice she had to stop and untangle herself before setting off running again, she ran past a few fauns and a couple giggling wood nymphs talking to a water nymph.

The wood nymph quickened her pace till she drew outside of a larger cave than before. This was Lupa's cave, the one were Lupa raised Jason.

Hazel missed Jason so much, unlike many of the warriors. Reyna, Bobby, Gwen and Kota and missed him.

Pushing those happy and now sad thought of Jason away, Hazel burst into the cave to find Reyna talking to Lupa. Backing out slightly due to very angry females.

"-But you must-"

_No! Reyna, I forbid you to look for_-

"Lupa!"

_No buts!_

"_LUPA! REYNA! HELP!_" Hazel screamed poking her head around the stone wall.

"What's wrong Hazel?" Reyna asked, her blue eyes flashing.

"_Percy he looked like he was in a trance and then he fainted like all the energy in him flooded out of him in one go._" Hazel winced. Reyna eyes smirked and Lupa eyes darkened at what Hazel said.

_Reyna help Hazel get Percy into Headquarters, I will be there soon. _The wolf sighed. With a distinguished sigh the black haired daughter of Minerva followed the tree nymph. Hazel and Reyna raced to the spot were Hazel caught Percy when he fainted, to find an empty space.

"Where is he?" Reyna questioned, her stormy blue eyes flickered to the statues to the cabin and back to the spit where a body had obliviously fallen.

"_I don't know. I left him here when I went to get Lupa and you._" Hazel said mystified, her moss green eyes widen till they mimicked an shocked owl.

"I'll go left, you go right met back here in ten. Got it Hazel." The brunette snapped. Fear made the nymph nodded, before disappearing to the right.

Reyna quickly scoped out the place in the forest she had ran to. It was like the place she had first arrived at SQRP when she was seven, this is the place where she had first met Jason. Perfect Jason. She had been on her way to tell the son of Jupiter that she _liked _him as more than a friend, but when got to his room...

Gods, the thought was too painful to think about and besides Lupa told her to be strong, this was all leading up to something much bigger. Though what it is, is still a mystery and Reyna intends to find out soon. _Crack. _Whizzing around to met the creator of the snapped branch, she found a creature around six foot, six arms and made completely out of liquidy clay that dripped slowing, like in a horror film, to the floor making a small puddle of mud. Why hadn't she heard the dripping?

"Reyna McKee?" A voice asked from the shadows. Reyna jumped at the voice, but as the strong and fearless Roman she is, she growled lowly before glaring. Which made the owner of the creepy voice laugh, like manic laugh not a little heh laugh. Full on lunatic laugh with a hint of evilness.

"Yes?" She asked questioningly. Flipping a strand of her black hair out her blue eyes she found her eyes landing on a figure dressed in a black cloak. What Reyna could see of him was that he had long, dark brown hair that fell into midnight blue eyes flecked with black. He was moon white and a scar running the length on the right side of his young face. He was dressed in black, her lighter blue eyes caught the boy's and was instantly through into a middle of a battle.

Reyna found herself standing in the middle of a battle, kids raced around the place with swords, knifes, bows, arrows. Basically name and it was being used. Monsters littered the streets, from what she could see. Teenagers in bright orange shirts and amour were fighting and were losing miserably. One boy stood out of the raging war, a jet black hair boy with a single grey streak. He was tanned, tall and muscular and he had this charming manner around him, that made her like him instantly - despite her protesting - he and another girl with long curly blonde hair were racing towards the Empire State Building's doors. This happened or is _happening _in Manhattan?

Her vision blurred then sharpened and her blue orbs focused on the boy, his one visible eye showed more scars than there really should be in a young boy no more than twelve.

"Who are you?" Reyna asked.

"One of your worst nightmares..." A creepy smile crept on his pale lips, he raised a sword that had magically appeared out of thin air and everything went black.

"Percy...?" Thalia whispered, black hair landed in her eyes. A flickering form of Percy stood in front of the majority of camp. Annabeth's head snapped around at the his name to find the flickering image. The image shook his head and stumbled away, his shut in pain before disappearing completely.

"Chiron..." Annabeth breathed.

"Counsellors meeting. NOW!" He barked, he ushered the five of them along. Thalia grumbled something about not being a camper any more, Annabeth snapped at her to shut up and Piper sent Jason glares made purely of ice. While Leo sighed before mumbling why me?

"Campers! Attention, please. Thank you. Now as some of you have seen...a _ghost _image of Percy Jackson-" Chiron said nervously under the intense glare everyone apart from everyone but Piper, Leo and Jason. And they couldn't blame them, they didn't know who Percy was...yet. And once they did the camp was sure they will like him, maybe not Jason due to the whole Posiden/Neptune and Zeus/Jupiter thing, but he and Thalia get on pretty well if you over look the nearly killing each other every other second.

"Thalia, you were the first to see _him_." Chiron winced as he choked out the word him like it was made purely out of razor blades that freshly came out of boiling hot lava. Thalia felt her blood run cold, Annabeth's icy glare was enough to even unnerve her. Suddenly feeling slightly self concious, she stammered out, "Yeah...I was."

"Care to explain?" Chiron said, Thalia was well aware of Annabeth's hand drifting to her knife.

"What's to explain?" She said, trying to keep her cool which was a hard thing to do.

Flicking her black fringe of her eyes she said, "Well me, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper were '_talking_' and well one thing lead to another and I turned around and saw..."

"Stop. Please just stop it." Annabeth whispered, her voice barely audible. Despite the quietness it made a big effect, everyone stopped staring at me and turned to Annabeth with pity in their glaze.

"I-I got to go." Annabeth's voice broke then, getting up making her chair screech across the floor before falling on the floor in a clatter of metal. Everyone's eyes ranging from brown to grey followed the same thing. An emotionally unstable daughter of Wisdom.

That isn't something you see everyday.

Pushing back her chair Thalia fled after her, wind racing in her ears, pushing her hair back she reached the beach to see Annabeth sitting in a heap of pity and sorrow.

Her legs pressed tightly against her chest, she rocked back and forth tears spilling down from her red rimmed eyes. Her cheeks were raw red from crying, her sickly pale arms were wrapped around her pale and thin legs.

Thalia seriously was getting worried for her best friend she was becoming dangerously pale and thin and that scared her. Behind Thalia's eyes a burning exploded, this is a rare thing for her. Trying not to let tears go, Thalia sat down beside the shaking girl.

"T-Thalia...I miss h-him..." A sob broke her speech, Thalia thin arm wrapped around the other girl's shoulder. Annabeth's head rested gently on her houlder, tears streaked her face.

"Hey...hey we all miss him. It's going to be okay-"

"No it's NOT! How can you say it's going to be okay? How can you know that?" She growled. Pushing Thalia away Annabeth got up and stormed back to her cabin. Her blue irises filled with burning, salty tears. She finally let them fall, this is the first time she ever cried and for Percy _Fricking _Jackson. Even when Luke betrayed her, Annie, Grover and the whole she didn't cry once, but when Percy disappears and Thalia's left here without Nico she suddenly felt helpless...

Hazel found Percy near Jason's room, he was stood out side whispering a girl's name...Thalia. She crept up slowly behind him careful not to alert him of her presence.

"Hazel...?" His strong and sure voice caught her off guard and Hazel squeaked. "Where am I?"

"Jason's room." She said as loudly as she could manage.

"Who is Jason?" He asked turning around, bewildered looked burned strongly in the pools of his ocean like eyes.

"A great hero." Hazel said simply, it's was true he is a great hero.

"Okay than who's Thalia?" He asked,sheI was about to comment on his sorrowful eyes till they snapped into confusion. This boy was like the sea unpredictable, one moment kind and generous the next angry and selfish. Always changing, always leaving. You never knew what Percy was going to do next, he tells you he loves you or he threatens to kill you.

"Thalia? I don't know."

"Oh, so where is Jason?"

A long silence till Hazel spoke again, "Away. Now follow me you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ummm why what's happening tomorrow?" his voice laced with puzzlement. She smirked at his dimness, it was nothing like Jason but so Jason in a way.

"Your test."

"Test? Wait I haven't studied for test." He yelped, she rolled her eyes gripping his wrist and she pulled him to Headquarters. Hazel lead him up the stairs and into a large room, he yawned and drifted sleepily to the King sized bed. Soon as his head hit the pillow he started snoring quietly. Hazel smiled and walked back to her tree this is going to be interesting...

The next day...

Percy woke up in a giant bed with no recalling of last night or in fact any of the rest of his life. His ocean orbs scanned the room, nothing to say he was in trouble or someone was going to kill him. Sighing in relief he relaxed, but stayed on guard ready for a surprise attack.

Call him superstitious, but this wasn't normal and something was wrong the feeling like being here screamed in his every fibre.

"Percy Jackson..." His head snapped up to met two moss green eyes. The person stumbled back, Percy looked carefully at the girl she was around thirteen or maybe fourteen. She was tall, skinny and pale.

The girl was dressed in a purple top, grey shorts and trainers. Her moss coloured eyes were hidden under a thick, auburn fringe. The rest of her curly, auburn hair was pulled back in a plait like ponytail streaked with gold it reminded him of a twelve year old girl. He was sure that the twelve year old was powerful. Snapping out of it he looked at the girl once more she was pretty definitely, but there was something in his mind telling – _no_, nagging. Nagging him that their was someone looking for him, he racked his mind for a answer or anything that would tie him to this person, but the harder he tried the less he got and more of a headache he got.

"Percy Jackson...I'm Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen. Are you ready?" She asked nervously, he looked at her and she visibly flinched.

"Ready for what." It came out harsher than intended.

"Y-your test." She squeaked.

"Test...?" Percy thought back to last night when Hazel told him he would have to do a test. "Hey Gwen do you think you tell what I have to do."

"Ummm...I'm sorry Percy, but I can't that would ruin your test and well...get you killed." She said. Percy gulped and nodded like he understood. Getting up he followed the tall girl out the room, down the stairs and into a kitchen.


End file.
